


Kittens And Other Revelations

by bluewishdust



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merrill is in a relationship with Isabela, finds a kitten and has a good idea concerning a certain mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens And Other Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is the first thing I ever posted I am a little nervous. I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to thegrimshapeofyoursmile for convincing me to create an account and for correcting my fanfiction!

Merrill woke up because of a strange noise. She opened her eyes and listened carefully, but all she could hear was Isabela breathing next to her. 

The pirate was still asleep and Merrill watched her for a moment. Isabela seemed so innocent while sleeping, Merrill could hardly believe that this woman was the same one who had made love to her so passionately only hours ago. Isabela looked so fragile laying there naked and without all her jewellery and she was so beautiful. 

Merrill gently brushed the hair out of Isabela's sleeping face, placed a careful kiss on her nose and tried to count the freckles on Isabela's cheek. She gently laid a hand on her lover’s face, let it glide down along her throat and felt the blood running through her veins underneath her touch. This was so much more than a vessel for blood, more than just a body. This was the woman she loved. 

Merrill was glad. Maybe she was the only one of Isabela's many lovers who had ever caught her sleeping. Maybe she was the only one Isabela trusted enough.

Suddenly there was this noise again. It was silent but determined, a small mewl somewhere near. It sounded like… “A kitten!”, Merrill whispered to herself. 

The noise got louder. It seemed to come straight from the open window. 

Merrill completely forgot about Isabela for a moment. She got up, dressed herself and sneaked to the window to look for the source of this heart-warming noise. 

The street outside was dark but Merrill could still see enough. There was actually a kitten in front of her window! A little baby cat sitting there and making noises and looking up to her with big eyes!

A big smile appeared on Merrill’s face. This animal was so cute!

“Oh have you been calling me?” Merrill asked while carefully climbing out of her window, “Can I pet you? Oh, you are so cute.”

When she reached for the kitten, it didn’t even try to run away. Instead, it just kept staring at her and continued making sweet noises. 

“What do you want me to do? Oh, I can’t take you in. Isabela would wake up, you know?” Merrill told the kitten, “I think you came to the wrong window… I can’t let you stay there on the street, but I don’t know what I…. Oh! Wait. I have an idea! There is someone who knows how to treat kittens like you!”

Merrill giggled. Of course! Anders! He would know what to do. 

“Come here! I know a place for you!”, Merrill whispered and picked up the cat. It didn’t exactly oppose, just made a small noise of complaint.

“Hush,” Merrill whispered while making her way through Darktown, “I am going to take you to Anders. He is nice, you know… well at least if you are not a templar. Which you are not, of course. But even if you were, he would surely make an exception for you. He likes kittens. Always talks about them.”

“Oh you don’t have to worry…”, Merrill continued after she only got another meowing noise for an answer, “He will care for you like he cares for everyone. Some days ago I cut my foot on something sharp and he helped me… Although he doesn’t even like me…. When I try to be nice, he gets angry at me. I think he needs someone else to cheer him up. Would you do that for me? Will you care for him?” Merrill pet the kitten’s head carefully while it continued to meow. “Shhh, we will be there soon, he lives over there….”

Suddenly Merrill remembered that it was still in the middle of the night. Anders would probably be asleep. Where did that stupid idea even come from? Bringing a kitten to Anders at this time? The plan had seemed so much better earlier. Still… It was too late to return now. The kitten was making noises in Merrill’s arms.

After some thinking she decided to just drop the kitten in Ander’s bed. “Maybe he will be happy when he wakes up and the first thing he sees is a lovely little cat,” she thought.

When Merrill entered Anders’s, clinic she was extra careful. Normally there were patients sleeping all over the place, but today nobody seemed to be there. Anders’s bed was the only one being occupied. 

“There he is," Merrill whispered to the kitten in her hands, “He is sleeping, so be quiet, don’t wake him up, alright?” 

Merrill sneaked over to the bed and readied herself to say goodbye to the kitten. It would be hard to leave the little ball of fur behind, even if she knew that Anders would care for it.

Suddenly Merrill stopped. The person lying in Anders bed was not Anders, but someone else. Someone Merrill was familiar with as well. Someone with white hair and dark skin and strange markings all over his body. But what was Fenris doing here? And where were his clothes? And where was Anders?

In her confusion Merrill forgot to be quiet. She made a wrong step and the floor creaked underneath her feet. 

Fenris woke immediately. His eyes opened wide and he was ready to attack the person trying to sneak up on him in his sleep.

When he realized where he was and who was standing there in front of him a shocked expression appeared on his face.

Merrill didn’t know what to do and apparently, neither did Fenris because he stared at her as if he was about to kill her… or himself. She couldn’t remember to have ever seen him blush like this. 

She still didn’t understand this whole situation at all. 

Both elves stared at each other without saying a single word or making any moves. Merrill didn’t know what to do so she just kind of dropped the kitten on Anders bed next to Fenris, who was still in some sort of shock.

“I didn’t want to… I….”, she tried to speak, “The kitten… I am sorry.”

Before Fenris got the chance to say or do something, Merrill ran out of the clinic. She forgot about the kitten and about Anders and about everything else because there suddenly were a lot of new questions in her head. 

“Fenris didn’t look sick at all, so what was he doing… were they… but I thought they hated each other and… oh, by the creators, what have you done, Merrill,” she mumbled to herself while making her way back home.

Isabela would be very pleased to hear about these new revelations for sure.


End file.
